The Game Kingdom
The Game Kingdom was a Caribbean Nation founded in the year 2012 on the nation-creation.net site (now sadly deceased). With the crumbling of the Castro Regime, a new man rose to power. Seemingly out of nowhere, a man named Giovanni rose up and quickly declared himself to be the king of a new cuban nation. He called this nation the Game Kingdom, and nobody questioned his authority. King Giovanni quickly advanced the Game Kingdom from a third world nation to a major world power. History Early Years The Game Kingdom's first actions were to make a name for itself. King Giovanni ordered troops to launch an amphibious assault on Port Royal, Jamaica, thereby claiming the first of many new lands. Not long after this, Giovanni set his sights on a new country, one with great strategic value, Panama. The main invasion of Panama took only a few hours, and within a few weeks the whole nation was under the control of the GK. With a secure set of lan in the Caribbean established, the nation focused its energy on defense. Establishing a Nation As a nation with many miles of coastline, but very few miles of borders with other countries, the GK decided to focus on defending itself from air and sea threats, mainly through the establishment of a large network of artillery and missile systems. These systems would see many upgrades over the years, including artillery pieces becoming heavy rail and coil guns, and missile systems gaining new, better intercept missiles to counter missile strikes. However, these were not the only line of defense. The GK also created numerous naval fleets, most of which were designated as defense fleets. Each state of the GK (at the time there were 3) had its own defensive fleet, with the majority of naval vessels defending Cuba and Panama. Along with these three fleets, a fourth was made, a strike fleet. Some notable ships in these fleets were the Sentinel Class Aircraft Carriers, which were a catamaran design, as well as the Gunboats, which were a specially designed ship for an invasion of Egypt through the nile River. They were never used for this, but were still very useful to the GK over their lifetime. The Second Expansion With systems for defending the GK well in place, they began to look towards further expansion. After many hours of trying to determine what would be the best target, someone stumbled upon an old map. Upon presenting it to King Giovanni, a new plan was born. Rather than wage war, the GK would acquire new land through diplomacy. The map was an old design for a possible Nicaraguan Canal. Giovanni, knowing that having two canals between the Atlantic and Pacific would greatly help global shipping, decided to try to create the canal. Talks were held with the leaders of Nicaragua, and it was decided that the GK would send engineers and such to design the canal, while the people of Nicaragua would construct it. This caused an economic boom in Nicaragua, as well as a migration to the work areas, causing towns to spring up all along the canal. When the Nicaraguan Canal was finally completed, Nicaragua decided to annex into the Game Kingdom, becoming the fourth state. A defense fleet was promptly comissioned for the new nation, and defenses were set up along the canal and elsewhere in the country. The canal, and its counterpart in Panama, would eventually become the target of a few nations, but ultimately would hold strong. Major Growth Sometime after all of these events, the Game Kinngdom began to turn towards things other than just naval vessels, defense and expansion. Somewhere deep in the jungle of Panama, Aperture Labs was built. The top secret labratory worked mostly on bioengineering, and also a bit on other projects. The two most notable projects taking place at Aperture were Project P, and the creation of Bioships. Another, slightly less notable project, was the creation of mind-controlled mechs, but these received far less attention than the other two projects. During this time, the Game Kingdom also turned its attention to Mexico, and the rest of Central America. Mexico was captured in a major war, where the GK's space forces saw their first use. Not long after this war, the Mediterrannean Confederacy emerged, and thus began the Fall. Project P As the name of the nation suggests, the Game Kingdom had a fondness for video games. One such game was the Pokemon series, which inspired scientists to attempt to create the powerful creatures in these games. Significant progress was made in the project, and creatures almost exactly like those of the games were being created. However, they never were fully revealed to the world, as they were never used before the Fall. It was determined; though, that they would have had some decent use in military operations, and that the research put into creating them could have been applied to the other notable project in Aperture Labs. Bioships One rainy evening at aperture labs, a strange man approached the entrance from the jungle. Nobody knew how he could have found the lab, or what he was doing there. He easily passed through security systems, and walked up to one of the lead scientists. He handed over what looked to be a data chip, only it seemed to move and grow. The strange man simply said to let it grow for a few weeks, and that we would have our first bioship. He mentioned some other things about his old nation, and then left without a trace. The scientists followed his instructions, and so the Bioship program was born. At first, only a single, simple design could be created from the information gathered. Ove time; though, scientists were able to figure out how to change the genetic material to make different designs and such. Most of this knowledge came from Project P, which meant that it was also easier for the scientists to create weapons systems with the ships. Essentially, at the height of the project, a bioship could be grown, fully armed and ready to go into space, only lacking a crew to guide it. Work was being done to create even better defenses and weapons systems, such as drones, but was never completed due to the Fall. The Fall Not much is known about the Fall of the Game Kingdom. What is known is that the introduction of the Mediterranean Confederacy, which became a hostile super power, lead to the Fall. The MC took over a large portion of the Middle East, as well as all of Africa, all in the span of only a few years. the many nations on earth tried to form NATO to combat this new power, though in-fighting eventually lead to an essential dissolution of NATO. In the end, two major nations were left to face the MC, the Game Kingdom and Canada. The GK made a slight attempt to keep South Africa free, but was generally unsuccessful. Plans were made for a massive invasion of the MC, but were never completed because the game eventually died. The Fall, therefore, refers more to the fall of the game rather than any nation. With only two players left, the game was essentially dead. Thus, the Game Kingdom fell with the game. It should also be noted that, ironically, the Fall happened around the same time as its namesake season began. Military History Jamaica The Game Kingdom's first war was with Jamaica. However, it is hard to call it a war, considering the fact that most "wars" consisted of only one or two battles at the time. The invasion was fairly straightforward. GK forces went in the early morning hours and captured the strip of land protecting the harbor at Kingston, which happened to be the location of an airport. The only land based access to the airport was a small highway, which was blocked by a few APCs and mobile AA vehicles. GK troops then launched an amphibious assault on Kingston, and used the airport as a base of operations and a place to land and launch air support. Due to the lack of any major military forces, the invasion was a complete success, and ended in the early morning. Panama Panama, being the home to the Panama Canal, was a rather tricky nation to capture. The invasion had to be done in such a way that it would not disrupt international trade, nor attract too much attention from other nations. A decision was made to use a rather covert way of landing troops, sending them on cargo ships. Again, the invasion took place in the early morning hours in what was codenamed "Operation Hydra." 30,000 troops were loaded onto three panamax cargo ships, and sent down the Panama Canal. The GK Navy was positioned near Colon, to take that part of the canal, while the three ships took the area near Panama City. Attack Subs were in place to assist the main force with cruise missiles, and a bombing run was made on Panama City. The troops took control of the Canal first, and then proceeded to take over the local airport, against to be used for military craft. After taking this airport, they marched through Panama City, taking the other local airport, and effectively capturing the entire city. Again, this was all made possible by the lack of any real military forces in Panama. The East was effectively captured with the fall of Panama City and Colon, so the west simply surrendered, allowing GK forces to patrol through the country for a few weeks to fully establish order and such. Category:Gnuispir8